Saving My Love
by Tykwondo Kitty
Summary: When Rini disappears the scouts learn that Darian is not her TRUE father.So Serena and 4 other scouts go to another demention to save Rinis father. But are they doing the right thing? What kind of troubles will they run into? Read and Review!
1. Default Chapter

Saving My Love.  
  
  
Have any of you ever noticed Rini doesn't look a thing like Darian.? I mean she has pink hair and he has black! And he was really mean to Serena when they first met sooo....this is what I THINK the story should really go! Chbi-Trunks and Goten will play a very small role in this so they will be with no one.  
I already know who is going to be with Serena  
Serena/Future Trunks  
Hotaru/?  
Amara/?  
Amy/?  
Trista/Piccallo   
  
"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
~Dream~  
*New Setting*  
Disclaimer: OWN EVERYTHING! YOU HEAR ME! I OWN EVERYTHING AND SOON YOU WILL BE UNDERMY SPELL! YOU WILL ALL BE MY SLAVES! *laughs like a maniac* *Mini-Sakeri appears and hits me with a mini heavy hammor* Ok I own nothing just don't hit me! *covers her head* If you have read my sotry Ronin Interview you would know who Sakeri is. She is was my co-author in it Maybe I should lay off the pop.......  
*SM World*  
"So...why where we all called here?" Serena asked her normal cheerful blue eyes were red and puffy. She appeared to have been crying for hours.  
"Meat-Ball head it is pretty avios! Rini is gone from existence!" Rei yelled at Serena  
"Rei! Leave her alone! Shes been threw enough!" Lita said in a loud angery voice  
"Your always picking on her Rei! She just lost her daughter! Back off!" Amy said   
Rei looked at Lita and Amy then mumbled an apalagy to Serena. "Sorry Sere."  
Hotaru looked at the Inners then at her adoptive mother "Trista....what happened to Rini? Did something happen to Darian in America?" Hotaru asked quietly  
"No Taru. Nothing has happened to Darian but something has happened to Rinis father." Trista said in her meysterous voice.  
"But I thought Darian was her father Trista" Serena remarked "I hought he was to be Neo King Darian"  
"Serena, Darian is your future husband and the future king but he is not Rinis father. A kind, gentle man named Trunks Briefs is. He is from a nother demention and from the future in that demention. I have no clue how you two met but you did. And fell madly in love. Sadly you two where forced apart. I am guessing after the fight with Cell he went back to his own world and then came back when Majin Boo appeared to help. I am not sure but I think he may have died...again. We must go to his world and prevent this. Else Rini may never exhist. Only 5 people can go threw the portal though. You must choose Serena. And choose wisely." Trista said.  
Serena leaned up against the wall and closed her eyes soaking all it in. After a few minuts she opened her eyes again. "Trista will come since she is the time guardian and we will need your help to get back. Hotaru will come as well since she is the second strongest and we will need all the help we can get. Same goes for Amara. Then last but not least, Amy since she is the smartest we will need help with stratagies and attacks. The rest will stay here incase a new enemy appears. "   
"Said as a leader" Lita said with a smile only slightly disappointed she wasn't going with."Good luck guys!"  
"We must go know." Trista stated she lifted her time staff and a purple portal appeared in front of them "Everyone hold hands and don't let your minds wonder from were we are going. Else you will be lost in time"  
Serena took Hotarus hand who took Amys who took Amaras who took Tristas. They walked threw the portal and disappeared  
"I hope they will be ok.." Mina said nervously She only recieved nods from Mechille, Lita, Rei and the Star Lights (Can someone give me the Star Lights names, attacks, transformations, and what there like. I will give you full credit for the info! Thank You)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I love those things. Anyway. DBZ wasn't in this chapter really. No this wasn't a betrayal cuz think bout it. Would the Inners REALLY betray Serena? And I know Serena wouldn't betray Darian but you can't stop loving someone from happening so ya! Plus I think Darian whos to old for her and would make a better older brother or a better best friend then a boyfriend don't you? Just so you know Vegita and Goku don't HAVE to be married to ChiChi and Bulma so they are in the voting to. So it can be a   
Taru/Vegita  
Taru/Goku  
Taru/Gohan  
Taru/Yamcha  
or  
Taru/Tien  
  
Amara/Vegita  
Amara/Goku  
Amara/Gohan  
Amara/Yamcha  
or   
Amara/Tien  
  
  
  
Amy/Vegita  
Amy/Goku  
Amy/Gohan  
Amy/Yamcha  
or  
Amy/Tien  
  
Ok and then this story will be a Trista/Piccallo (or if you have a better pairing for her tell me) and then the Serena/Trunks is permant. I WILL NOT change it. No matter how much you guys want me too. It would ruin the plot completely if she was with anyone else.  
I have not decided on the ages yet. It matters on whos with who. I know this story was very short but I want to know who will be with who before I continue. The next chapters will BE MUCH LONGER.   
Please give some info on the Star Lights! You will get full credit for any info you give me! Thank you!  
READ AND REVIEW  
FLAMES ARE WELCOME AS LONG AS YOU HAVE A GOOD REASON! I CAN'T HELP THE SPELLING PROBLEMS MY COMPUTER DOESN'T HAVE SPELL CHECK!  
. 


	2. The Arrival and the Marshall Arts Tourna...

OK! THIS IS A QUICK AUTHORS NOTES AND A TINY CHAPTER! WHO REALLY GIVES A FUCK IF SAILOR MOON IS STRONGER THEN DBZ OR THE OTHER WAY AROUND! YOU CAN'T COMPARE THEM! ITS NOT POSSIBLE! THEY USE TWO DIFFERENT ATTACK THINGIES! SAILORS USE THERE PLANETS AND MAGIC WHILE THE Z-FIGHTERS USE KI! THERE TWO WAY DIFFERENT THINGS! YES THE SAILORS ARE POWERFULL IN THERE OWN WAY BUT SO ARE THE Z-SENSHI! IT DOESN'T REALLY MATTER! THESE STORIES ARE SUPPOSED TO BE FOR FUN! THERE NOT TO START ARGUEMENTS AND SAME GO FOR THE SHOWS! IT DOESN'T MATTER WHO IS STRONGER! THATS NOT THE POINT OF THE FICS! THE PPL WHO CREATED BOTH SM AND DBZ DIDN'T CREATE THEM TO SEE WHO COULD MAKE THE STRONGEST FIGHTERS! THEY CREATED THEM FOR INTERTAINMENT SO WILL EVERYONE PLEASE STOP THROWING A HUGE FUCKIN FIT OVER WHICH ANIME IS STRONGER! ITS NOT WORTH ANYONES TIME AND ITS VERYANNOYING!   
  
I AM NOT TRYING TO BE A BITCH! BUT SO FAR I HAVE SEEN TWO FRICKEN FICS ABOUT WHICH ANIME IS STRONGER! THIS IS FICTION PEOPLE! AND GUESS WHAT! NOT MANY READER GIVE A DAMN WHICH IS STRONGER! ITS NO BIG DEAL! YOUR GETTING WORKED UP OVER NOTHING! SO WILL EVERYONE PLEASE JUST DROP THE ENTIRE THING OR AT LEAST EMAIL EACHOTHER TO SETTLE IT AND LEAVE THE REST OF US OUTTA IT!  
  
O AND ONE MORE THING. IF U DON'T LIKE SAILOR MOON DON'T FUCKIN COME TO A SM SECTION GOD DAMNIT CUZ YOU ARE JUSTASKING FOR TROUBLE AND YOU WILL MOST LIKELY HAVE EVER DAMN AUTHOR WHO DOES LIKE SM ALL OVER URE CASE! GO TO A NOTHER FRICKEN SECTION WHERE SM IS NOT INVOLVED AND STAY THERE!  
  
*takes a deep breathe* Im ok know. I was just a teeny bit made if u couldn't tell...go ahead and flame me for what I said. Even though Im not looking for a fight.Even though I will strike back if you pick one with me and I am not always the nicest person. Now I think since thats over we can go one with the story Right? *glares at ppl who don't like SM/DBZ stories who are reading this right now* If your one of those ppl who r here just to flame me for writing SM/DBZ go ta hell. U don't belong in this section.  
  
DISCLAIMER: How many people think I actually own SM and DBZ. *Sees no one raise there hand* WELL YOUR ALL WRONG! I DO I DO! I REALLY DO! *The scene cahges you are are all in a court room. *  
  
Judge: Cosmic Ray you have been charged with stealing to very fantastic animies. How do you plead?  
  
Cosmic: *Sweatdrops* Im going to have to plead the 5th.  
  
Cops: *glare at her* You are under arrest!  
  
Cosmic: FINE FINE! I ADMIT IT! I OWN NOTHING! THEY BELONG TO THERE RIGHTFULL OWNERS WHO EVER THOSE GREAT PPL ARE!  
  
"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
(ANl Authors notes)  
  
Serena/Future Trunks (Ill just call him Trunks in the story)  
Trista/Piccallo (unless you got a better pairing butI think there cute together  
  
Pairings you can vote on  
  
Amy/Vegita: 1  
Amy/Yamcha: 2   
Amy/Goku: 2  
Amy/Gohan: 1  
SHE CAN BE WITH ANYONE ELSE AS WELL.  
  
Amara/Gohan: 2  
Amara/Yamcha: 1   
Amara/Vegita: 1  
There was a vote for her to be with Mechille but I don't geel comfortable writing a woman/woman fic even though there is nothing wrong with them.  
SHE CAN BE WITH ANYONE ELSE AS WELL   
  
  
Hotaru/Gohan: 2  
Hotaru/Yamcha: 1  
Hotaru/ Vegita: 1  
SHE CAN BE WITH ANYONE ELSE AS WELL  
  
I would like to thank all 14 of you who reviewed! Im glad you all like my story so far! And a special thank you to JupiterAngel, Vi-Vi, DBZgirl, Fo*Angel, KokushibyouOni, and SilverRose82 for giving me info on the Starlights. All info about Starlights I got for them. Thank you so much you helped me out alot! AND A MAJOR THANK YOU TO DEMON_GIRL2002 WHO VOLINTEERED TO HELP ME OUT WITH THE SPELLINGS AND STUFF! Ill think about. Youll probably be getting an email from me ASAP!  
  
  
Anyway! on with the fic!  
  
AGES ARE UNKOWN TELL I GOT THE PAIRINGS!  
*~*~* (DBZ WORLD)  
  
The birds where singing, the wind was blowing. It couldn't have m been more of a perfect day. Well.....at least tell there was a loud scream that could be heard miles away.  
  
"Serena! Your crushing me!"Amy yelled at her friend  
  
"Don't get mad at me! Amara has me pinned down!" Serena shot back  
  
"Hotaru is on me and Your body is laying on my leg Serena! It is very painrull so Hotaru hurry and get off of me! Amara said to the younger girl.  
  
"I wish I could but Trist is sitting on me and somebodys legs are holding mine down!" Hotaru said while trying to wiggle free  
  
Thirty minuts later everyone was standing with only a few minor injuries.   
  
Trista dusted her outfit off then cleared her throat "Well.....I really think we should find shelter don't you agree"  
  
Serena nodded . "Yes I guess......But how are we going to pay for it I mean we have no money" Serena cammented  
  
"Moon Face, (Thats what Amara called her during the Heart Snatchers series) Trista is the guardian of time. Where ever we go she will always be able to pop up enough money to buy three large maschions." Amara said in a matter of fact tone.  
  
Trista just sweatdropped. It was true. She alway over did it a little when it came to things like that.  
  
"Um guys. Im getting cold so can we please get moving?" Hotaru asked as she shivered  
  
*~*~* (In Satan City)  
  
The girls looked at here huge new home. It was a fize story high masion. Amara was right yet again. As they walked inside they saw pictures on the walls every where. When they past the dinning room they saw a huge glass table that had gold rimming and five seats evenly seperated. Finally when they reached the stairs Serena nearily fainted. There where hundreds of stairs sort of like a spirling staircase. Each step was made out of marble and doawn the mittle of the stair case was a red carpet.  
  
"You really out did yourself this time Trista gawd. How much did this cost?" Amara asked wide eyed  
  
Trista meerily smiled and said "You don't want to know."  
  
When they reached the there own seperate floor they where amazed.. Serena had 3 bathrooms just for herself. Each with a giant whirlpool in it. There where several guest rooms on her floor but hers was at the end of the hall. Her door was made out of oak and had an upturned moon carved into the wood. When she opened the door there was a king size bed that had a pink bedspread and had stars and moons on it. The walls where a baby blue the carpet was white. There was a big screen Tv, and DVD player in the right corner and a surround sound system. There was a vanity mirror in the upper left corner and a big walk in closet on the left side wall. In it where hundreds of shoes and outfits and excesseries. It was ubelieve able. Then right to the right of the door was an oak dresser that had a jewelery box on it stuffed with necklaces, earings, braclets and rings. to the left of her bed was a balcany over looking the city. Her room was perfect  
  
On the next floor was Hotarus. the floor was all marble. Like Serena she had 3 bathrooms with candles everywhere in them.. She too had extra rooms. Her room was more difficult to find. You had to go down the first hall then turn left. Once you reached a door that said "Saturn" you had to go threw that reached to another hall with dark purpl carpetting. You then when straight untell you reached a door that had the symbol of Saturn on it and the glaive carved into the oak, First thing she saw when she walked inside was all the lamps. All different and beautifull. If you looked to the left you would see a light purple king size bed that had no symbolds at all. The pillows where dark purple all had the symbol of saturn in the middle. Like Serenas room she had a big walk in closet with just as many out fits 'Setsuna REALLY out did her self. It looks like she bought out an entire mall! Which wouldn't surprise me is she actually did' she thought to her self in aw. She had a slightly small Tv but still had a surround sound system. She walked over to her balcony and opened the glass doors. She walked out and what she saw was breathe taking. She had a clear view of the mountains of in the distance with the sun going down behind them. It looked like a painting.   
  
Amy was on the floor above Hotarus. Everything was the same as Serenas. Such as the three bathrooms and the whirlpools. But instead of having guest rooms she had libraries everywhere with all the books you could ever think of. There where rows apon rows of books. Shelves where jammed packed you couldn't even get the tinies book in. Amy mad a mental note to look threw them later but first she had to find her room where ever it was. Lucky for her she only had to turn down one hallway to find hers. On the oak door there was the carving of mercury. When she opened the door there where different shades of blue on the walls and on her king size bed, Instead of having a TV she had a computer where she could do research and a stereo whith CDs that had classical music on them. There where books even there. In her walk in closet she couldn't believe how many outfits where in there. They where all very stylish and more trendy. "No doudt Trista designed them" Amy said to her self. On her bed there was a little plush dolphin and other water creatures. When she walked out on her balcany She could see the sun reflecting off of the lake. (AN: Im sorry this is kinda boring iIll describe Trista and Amaras rooms in the next chapter So I don't bore you to death!)  
  
"Girls! Come down stairs!" Trista saidover the intercome  
  
All three girls came running down stairs as fast as they could "What is it Trista?" Serena asked slightly out of breathe.  
  
Amara came in the room wearing some kind of gi. "We are going to the marshal arts tournament. Amara wants to enter it and I know how much you have improved since you started training Taru so I was wondering if you wanted to enter as well. The rest of us girls can just watch the excitement" Trista said  
  
Serena then squealed "And we can check out all the hotties with all there muscles! How cute! Lets go!" Serena had heats in her eyes and was jumping up and down.  
  
Hotaru nodded "It'll be fun." Hotaru said (AN: Hotaru is no longer ill she is 100% healthy and can kick some ass know with out transforming)  
  
Amara laughed lightly at her Princess.  
  
Amy gave in reluctantly. She rather explore a little more but that would have to be for another day.  
  
*~*~* (At the tournament)  
  
Amara walked over to Hotaru. The Marshall arts tournament was just about to start and there where only four women compeating. Hotaru, herself, 18 and a girl named Videl. 'Ill take down Videl easily. But Taru may be a little harder and that 18 women seems pretty tough. Then I have to worry about the men' Amara thought  
  
"Your up against some guy named after underwear first Amara" Hotaru said to her comrade.  
  
Amara snickered "Trunks Briefs? Who the hell would name there son after underwear?!"  
  
"Don't like my boys name huh woman?" a short man whos black hair defyed gravity and description asked with a sneer  
  
"What if I don't. What are you gunna do shorty?" Amara asked  
  
"Shorty! Why you! We fight! Right here right now!" he growled  
  
"Come on dad if you fight her you will be discuallified. And you won't be able to fight at all" a boy with lilac colored hair said "Plus she just a woman Ill beat her when we fight"  
  
"We will see about that boy" Amara said  
  
Hotaru sweardropped knowing verywell that there was going to be a fight even before the tournament began. "Come on Amara. Lets just go warm up. You can showthem what you got when your in the ring after the tournament has begun" Hotaru stressed outthe After.  
  
"Fine Taru but know Im not going to hold anything back. Ill beat the shit otta him with all my power" Amara threatened  
  
Hotaru hit her older friend acrossed the head.   
  
"Hey! Hotaru! What was that for?!" Amara asked slightly ticked  
  
"Remember what Trista said?" Hotaru said cooly before walking away  
  
"Damn Trista always ruining my fun" Amara mumbled as she fallowed Hotaru to a side wall  
  
Gohan looked at Trunks and asked "What was that all about?"  
  
"I dunno. Ill never understand women. Lets just warm up. Who are you against first?" Trunks asked  
  
"Someone named Hotaru." Gohan answered while doing a few few stretches  
  
"Hotaru? Thats the girl whos with Amara my first challange. She seems nice enough. Hotaru not Amara" Trunks told Gohan "Nicer then Videl anyway. Did you actually know that if you unscrable your girlfriends name it spells Devil? Who would want a girlfriend whos name can do that?" Trunks asked then shuttered  
  
Gohan blushed "Videl is not my girlfriend" he said a little to loud getting everyones attention.  
  
Trunks just laughed and said. "Sure shes not but I think you would look cuter with that Hotaru chick anyway." He then walked off to go talk to Goku leaving Gohan behind blushing like mad.   
  
*~*~*  
DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER! WAHOO! Ok vote vote vote and I will get the next chapter out next week! THANK YOU AGAIN TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED LAST TIME! 


End file.
